A Summer Of Firsts
by modernday1997
Summary: Belly is married to Conrad and ready to start her life as a Fisher, but did she make the right decision?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing! I do not own the "The Summer I Turned Pretty" series, nor am I trying to rip off Jenny Han!**

**Also, this is my first story! Tell me what I should change or if I should just stop writing all together.**

You and I: Chapter One

_"I go wherever you go," he says, launching us into the water. This is our start. This is the moment it becomes real. We are married. We are infinite. Me and Conrad. The first boy I ever slow danced with, ever cried over. Ever loved._

All we could do was kiss. Me in a white dress and him in a classic black tuxedo. Sopping wet, our hair dripping, we pulled ourselves out of the water. "Hey, do you think we could make one more stop?" I asked. "Where are we going?" he said, looking confused. "I'll drive." Winking, I pulled the keys out of his pocket.

I knew he knew where we were going ten minutes before we got there. He never uttered a word, but just sat there staring straight ahead. As I pulled in the Women's Shelter, I could see pain written across his face. "I thought we needed to see her, at least a part of her, on this night," I whispered. He just looked at me and nodded, I knew I had done the right thing. I kissed him on the cheek and climbed out of the car, him following me. We walked hand in hand to the garden. Her garden. Susannah, the one who had always known we'd be together, who had asked each of us to take care of each other. This was where we needed to be.

"Thanks Susannah," I whispered. I gently laid my bouquet, which I had brought, on the wrought-iron bench in front of us. "I'll be in the car," I said squeezing his hand and turning away. I had just turned the car on and rolled all the windows down, letting the beachy breeze float around me, when he came walking up. I didn't say a word; I knew he wanted me not too. "Let me drive," he said sliding in the driver's seat. "You alright?" I said. Maybe I hadn't done the right thing. "Yeah," he said smiling. "I'm glad we went."

We pulled in to the Cousin's House. We were staying here tonight, all alone, before going to the airport the next day. I couldn't help but blush as we walked up the stairs and he unlocked the door. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I am perfect," I said leaning in to kiss him.

**Ehhhhh. I wanted to add so much more, but don't want to make it toooooo long. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to subscribe and comment and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

That Night: Chapter Two

I felt like I was walking into a new world as we stepped inside. This was no longer the beach house I grew up in. The one where our screams of laughter could be heard all summer long. Where sand is everywhere and sunscreen stains cover the couch. My big brother would not come running down the stairs and flick me on the head. Jere and I wouldn't stay up extra late with my mom and Susannah watching black and white movies. The best part, was that I would no longer question whom I would spend forever with. The days I would spend lying by the pool dreaming who I would be with were over. I had my future right beside me.

I saw our luggage sitting right beside the door. "Should we bring this upstairs?" I asked. "Ummm, well, I guess just take the bag you'll be needing for- for tonight," he stammered. I had never seen this side of Conrad before. He was never nervous, always confident, almost borderline cocky at times. "Hey," I said grabbing his hand. "Me and you," I whispered pressing my forehead against his. "Me and you."

"Of course," he said, flipping his hair in that way that tells me he's nervous. I have only seen him do it three times, not counting now. I first saw him do it when we saw each other for the first time at my graduation. The next time he whipped his locks around was the night he asked me to marry him and now he's doing it again. "Conrad Fisher, are you – scared? Of this?" "No!" "Belly I don't want to hurt you. I've wanted you for so long and now that I have you I- I don't know what to do…" "Conrad, how many times have you done th-" before I could even get the last word out his finger was over my lips. "No Belly," is tone heart attack serious. "You know that those times are nothing compared to what I know it will be with you." All I could do was press my lips to his.

"I'm going to go change," I said. "Meet you upstairs." As soon as I got into the bathroom I pulled the gown off. This is it Belly girl, here we go. How many times had I dreamed of this? How many times had we come so close to doing this?

*Flashback*

"_Conrad!" I said giggling. "Shhhh! You're going to wake someone up! We need to go back to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." As we curled up together in bed, I could see my ring flash in the dark. I smiled to myself. I am engaged! No longer a Conklin, a Fisher! "Belly…" he whispered in that whiny tone he gets when I tell him enough. "I wasn't even doing anything!" he groaned." "Uh huh! Tell that to your hands!" _

_ "Belly," his tone was no longer dripping with 'innocence.' He whispered my name like a prayer. "I need you." I was slowly giving in; it didn't take much for Conrad to get me to do anything. I could feel his hands in my shirt, roaming around. My hands immediately went to his pants, tugging them off. We were both down to our underwear when I regained control of my senses. _

_ "No, enough," I panted. "You can be as pissed as you want but this will NOT happen until our wedding night." All I got was an angry grunt. "Whatever, but I am fixing to put this shirt on, so you might want to go ahead and look now, while you have the chance." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I saw his eyes cut over to me. As I snuggled into him and sleep overcame me, I couldn't help but feel like this was where I was meant to be forever. Hadn't I always known that?_

*End Flashback*

A blush crept over my face as I recalled what had happened. Or the lack of what had happened. I decided to take my hair down, it still had a soft curl about it and I liked the way it framed my face. I slipped into a creamy white nighty that looked very good with my tan, if I do say so myself. I was stumped; do I put more makeup on? After thinking about it I decided to take it all off, I then reapplied some mascara and a little cream chap stick. One look in the mirror confirmed that no blush was required. I was glowing rosy already.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Maybe you could comment and give me some ideas for future chapters! Or anyone want to hear from Conrad's POV?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, sadly.**

Stay Beautiful: Chapter Three

As I slipped into the bedroom, I felt my blush deepen. Conrad was lying on the bed in his boxers; his eyes never wavered from mine as I made my way to the bed.

I paused when I reached the foot. "Hi," he and I breathed in unison. I lowered my gaze, unsure of how to react, or what to do. I heard the sheets rustling and soon Conrad was behind me, he arms draped around my waist.

I leaned into him, letting him take control. He swept my hair from my shoulders, trailing kisses all the way down both of my arms. I swung around, still in his arms. I lead him to the bed, sitting down and allowing him to kiss me, and I returned his kiss, deepening it.

"Conrad," I moaned. This seemed to fuel his passion and he effortlessly pushed me further into bed. We didn't speak for the rest of the night, although we were far from silent.

I woke up with a smile on my face, however it quickly disappeared when I realized my husband (I still relished the feeling of being able to say Con was my husband!) was not in bed. Then I remembered. The running. It was like a religion for Conrad when we were at Cousins, honeymoon or no honeymoon.

I sighed and pulled myself from the bed, still feeling quite giddy from the night before. I made my way to the kitchen, looking for something sickly sweet to rot my teeth out with for breakfast. I was just pulling out a strawberry Poptart when I heard the door slide open.

I broke a piece off and shoved it in my mouth, sighing. Damn… how was this processed piece of junk so good? "Typical Belly," Conrad said, wrapping his arms around me, and causing me to have another flashback. "As long as you have your Kraft Mac & Cheese, your Funyuns, and your Poptarts, you're good, right?" "No." "I need you too," I replied simply, shrugging. "Where there's me there's you. Forever."

"When did my Bellybutton get so deep?" Conrad smirked. I glared at him for about 3 seconds, punched him "lightly" in the stomach and walked over to the couch, curling up on it. "You know, I thought this morning would be full of more than us arguing." "You arguing Bells, I was merely stating the truth."

He walked over to me, plopping down at the other end of the couch. "Belly if you don't know that last night was the best night of my life… I just-" he started. I crawled across the couch, Poptart suddenly forgotten. "Oh so seeing me walk down the aisle, in a white dress, at sunset… that doesn't do it for you?" I teased.

"Oh I loved that, but… seeing you that same night in nothing at all, was pretty great too." "Although, I'm going to need a replay, maybe to jog my memory…?" As his shirt came off, along with his pants, and then my nightie I had a feeling I was never going to get enough. I even started to regret waiting all this time to experience something like this, although I'm glad my first time was with Conrad.

I wish I could've just stayed there forever, me wrapped in his arms. As his movements slowed and his body tensed, I could feel myself losing my grip on what was real and what was not. I buried my face in his neck crying his name as a feeling of immense pleasure rolled over me.

We laid there, still tangled up in each other's sweaty limbs. Panting, pressed together, still.

When suddenly, I heard voices.

**Short chapter I know, sorry! I'm starting to have minor writers block, so maybe if you all could leave a tiny little precious comment telling me what you would like to see in the next couple of chapters? AW THANKS GUYS! (: Please rate, comment, subscribe.**

**Oh and I was thinking… I kind of don't want to put their special night in the story, but if enough people ask, I could maybe write a one shot about it. I don't know… It's all up to y'all!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

ATTENTION ALL "A SUMMER OF FIRST" READERS!

As requested I uploaded a one shot of Conrad and Belly's first night together, it's called "For The First Time"

Check it out y'all!

Oh and I have chapter 4 written and will be uploading it sometime tomorrow! Be prepared lovies!


	5. Chapter 4

**OKAY for some reason, their honeymoon night uploaded! UGH! Here is the real chapter five!**

_We laid there, still tangled up in each other's sweaty limbs. Panting, pressed together, still._

_When suddenly, I heard voices._

Time seemed to slow down, and almost instantly Conrad had realized what was going on. He had heard what I had. Our eyes locked, both wide with panic… we were both _BUTT ASS NAKED!_ Conrad had the blanket ripped off the top off the couch and over us in a matter of seconds.

Relief washed over me as I wasn't exposed anymore, but I panicked again as I heard footsteps coming closer. _Who the fuck would be here NOW? _I heard giggling and then someone crashed into the dining room table, stumbling out into the living room. It was a guy, followed quickly by a petite girl, with long auburn hair.

I became amused when I realized they hadn't seen us, but then became furious, this is my honeymoon! Everyone knows we're here, even if we are leaving in a few hours, I still had some things I wanted to do, that involved Me, Conrad, and well… you get the picture. To top it off, they were drunk. I mean I've had my fair share of alcohol induced situations, but never at nine o'clock in the morning!

They finally saw us. Both their faces sobering up, no pun intended, pretty damn quick.

"I, uh- I thought y- you, would, uh- be at the airport…" Jeremiah stammered. Hold the phone, JEREMIAH? The girl that was with him seemed as if she wanted to disappear into Jeremiah, _that's probably what he was intending on doing to her_, I thought as my mind wandered away.

_Focus Isabel. _Right. I was about to start yelling, but Conrad took over for me.

"WHAT THE FUCK JERE?" he screamed. "This is my fucking honeymoon! Why the hell are you here? Oh and your fucking shit faced drunk? That's just the cherry on top…!"

"Sorry Con, chill out!" he yelled back. "Chill out? You want me to chill out?" I'd never seen Conrad like this, it almost made me happy. I expected him to be calm and cool, not throwing a tantrum.

"Well _Jere_," I said in the most spiteful tone I could muster, "we'd love to stay and chat, but we really wouldn't. So if you don't mind…" I said, dropping the hint that he needed to leave. He just stared at me, a little dumbfounded, looking like the drunk he was.

"_Leave_," Conrad finished for me. "Right, right… I uh- we'll be upstairs," he stuttered, grabbing the girl by her arm and pulling her along.

"I'm sorry about that baby," Conrad said, brushing the hair off my face. 'Baby,' I internally sighed. Where had this Conrad been when we were dating? "It's fine, wasn't your fault," I said wistfully, burying my head in his neck.

"Bells as much as I'd like to stay here…" "Right," I said, springing up off the couch. I could feel his eyes rake over me, and I shivered. "Conrad Fisher are you checking me out?" He just winked and threw me the shirt he had been wearing before. As he bent down to get his shorts, I felt my eyes going up and down his body. He was so tan, tanner than me, I thought with jealousy. Conrad was lean, tall, every time he moved you could see his muscles flexing, but he wasn't one of those gross bodybuilders. He was in shape, everything all natural.

I felt his eyes on my once again, and I looked up at him. He was suddenly very close. "You're one to talk," he whispered, then took off up the stairs.

**(A/N: I was going to end it here, but I figured the least I could do was make it a little longer… Hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far, and I hope you enjoy what's coming up next.)**

I giggled as he ran up to our room, and I trailed slowly behind. Thinking about everything that's happened so far. My graduation, us dating, our childhood, our future. Then I started thinking about Jeremiah… why he had come, even if he thought we were gone, he had to have seen Con's car in the driveway!

Why was he drunk? The girl… what was her story? Then I gasped. He had been with a blonde at the wedding last night! Not this small, curvy, dark headed girl… but a tall, tan, busty blonde. What a tramp. In all my years, I had never known Jeremiah Fisher to sleep around like he'd been doing.

What is his problem?

_Jeremiah's POV_

I had a problem. Belly. Seeing her walk down that aisle in a white dress, I couldn't shake the feeling that I should have been the one to stand next to her, Conrad beside _me. Not_ the other way around.

I thought I had been over her. When she had chosen Conrad. I had made my peace; she moved in with Anika, went to study abroad. We were okay, we talked… it wasn't like before, but we talked. She had forgiven me for what I had done, I know she did. But, I hadn't forgiven myself.

That one night had fucked everything up, my whole life. It wasn't the reason that Belly and I didn't get married that day, but it was the reason all these doors were opened and things came out that led us to not become man and wife.

_Con came back._.. I know this was a huge factor. He _told me_ to make her mine, he said he was over her, he walked away.

When he proposed, that's when another problem arose. My drinking. I'd been wasted before; I was a drinker, but never a drunk. Boy was I now. It helped me erase everything… everything was okay when the bottle was in my hands. Belly was _my _girl. All was right.

But it wasn't.

I wasn't over her.

**Review, comment, subscribe! Yay! Hoped everyone was okay with my adding Jeremiah's POV, thought he needed a little air time!**

**I had my iPod playing while I was writing this, and "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional came on! In case some of y'all don't know why that's so important, check out Jenny Han's website, for every Summer book she had a playlist and "Stolen" was on the **_**The Summer I Turned Pretty **_**playlist! (:**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I got a few reviews asking me to re-upload the honeymoon scene! It's on my profile. (: It's a oneshot I think I wrote right after chapter two, but it is the exact same story that got uploaded in place of chapter five! I so very much enjoyed everyone's reviews, I started jumping up and down when I saw I had ten emails and they were ALL from fanfiction! YAY!**

Wild Ones: Chapter 5

_Belly's POV_

I opened the door to mine and Con's room and saw his suitcase sitting on the bed. I pushed the covers back and climbed in beside it.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked Con, who had just come out from the adjacent bathroom. "Really, Isabel? I just made that bed!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Pull your panties out of a wad! All you have to do is pull the covers back up!"

"All I have to do? I am not making this bed up again!" He started walking to me, trying to look threatening, but I could see a smile forming at his lips. "Oohh but baby you're so good at it!" The smile disappeared as he registered the sarcastic praise my words were leaking. He was close now, towering over me. "Belly?" "Yes, Conrad dear?"

"It's on."

Suddenly he was on top of me and I was screaming. He took my wrists and pinned them behind my head. I was squirming as much as I could, trying to work my way out from under him. "Con please! Con I'm so- sorry, sorry! I'll make t- the bed!" He had started tickling my sides and he knew how weak I was when it came to tickling.

I had this though.

"Conny," I whispered. "Please, you're hurting me." I forced myself to bring tears to my eyes. That did the trick. He let my wrists go and brought his hands to his hair. "Bells, baby I'm so sorry! I was just trying to-" He was cut off. I suddenly grabbed his arms and him flipped and under me in two seconds. I pushed my face close to his. "Conrad," I said, trying to make my voice low and menacing. He just looked at me.

"I always win." Then I pressed my lips to his.

I don't know how much time passed but finally, he pulled away. He could tell I was pouting and he started to stroke my face. "As much as I would like to stay here, we need to be cleaning up and getting to the airport," he said huskily. He pressed his lips to mine once more and I climbed off of him.

I really didn't have much to put up, my makeup bag, a toothbrush and my pajamas I had worn last night. Once everything was put away I got the clothes I'd be wearing to the airport- a pair of coral shorts I had recently bought and a white, flowy tank top. I just pulled my hair up in a ponytail and put a little powder on, I was ready to go.

Con was sitting in the arm chair when I came out of the bathroom, he stood up and took my hand in his. "You look cute," he said, winking at me. "Yeah I know," I winked right back at him. He just rolled his eyes, grabbed a suitcase and asked me if I was ready. I looked around the room one last time, grabbed a bag also, and nodded my head. "Ready."

We were backing out of the driveway and I realized I had forgotten my phone charger in the bedroom. As I sprinted up the porch stairs and into the hallway I had a fleeting thought about Jeremiah and his bimbo of the night. I wonder if she's left yet? I just shrugged, yanked the cord out of the socket and walked out of the room. I heard another room door opened and sucked in my breath.

What if it was her? Oh my god what if she was naked?! I risked a glance down the hall and realized it was just Jeremiah. I visibly relaxed, although I was still tensed up, yesterday hadn't been completely erased from my mind and I didn't want it brought back up.

He had started down the hallway, towards me, he glanced up and realized I was standing there. "Oh- um, hey," he said his hand giving me a little wave.

He was in his underwear.

"Hey," I said, keeping my eyes on his face. "I thought you and Conrad would have left by now?"

"We're on our way out, I forgot my charger," I said holding it up in my hands.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Belly can't go anywhere without forgetting something…" He had the nerve to smirk at me while saying it too. "Don't call me that! Wipe that smirk off your face too!" I snapped.

He looked shocked for a moment, and then regained his composure. He still looked sad though, defeat basically written across his face. He looked like he was about to say something, but the door to his bedroom opened again

She was wearing his shirt.

It didn't cover much.

"Jere, do you mind if I go and get something from the kitchen? We can have breakfast in bed!" she sauntered over to him, clinging to his shoulder. His eyes never left mine as he told her to help herself. She looked over at me, her face looking like she hadn't even noticed I was there. "Well hey there, you must be Belly," she smiled. I noticed a southern accent buried in her voice.

"It's Isabel," I stated coldly. She just nodded. It seemed to me like she was waiting for Jeremiah to sweep her off her feet and carry her to the kitchen, but when he didn't budge she slumped her shoulders and dragged her feet down the stairs and into the kitchen. I started to follow and make a hasty exit, just as I slipped past Jeremiah, I felt him catch my wrist.

I stopped suddenly and was just about to rip it out of his grasp when he swiftly let it go. He turned to face me, but he didn't speak. As I descended the stairs and left him standing there I heard a faint "be safe."

It didn't matter. I was already out the door, in the car, and hand grasped in Conrad's, headed towards my future.

**I felt like this was more of a filler chapter, up until the end. Oh, and two uploads in one day?! This can't be real life! Who knows… there may be more. (; If you haven't already, read the A/N I left at the top, it answers a question several of the reviewers had. PLEASE REVIEW! Anonymous or not, I love hearing from you. You don't know unless you write a story how much a better your day can get when you read a nice comment from a nice person!**

**If anyone has any ideas or requests of what should happen next… PLEASE TELL ME! I love trying to make the story about what y'all want to read! 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey lovies! Be sure and read me A/N at the bottom. (:**

Bad for Me: Chapter Six

_Jeremiah's POV_

Fuck my life.

Everything was fine, until I woke up. That's how it normally was these days though. My dreams were bliss; it was Belly and I on a secluded beach, I'd like to imagine that it was our honeymoon. We wore nothing but smiles the whole time we were there and it was amazing.

But I woke up.

My whole body was clammy, the sheets were tangled in my legs, and I had nothing on. The girl beside me- Katie? Kathy? –was still asleep, thank God, and I was able to slip out of bed and find my boxers. I paused for a moment to look around the room, clothes haphazardly thrown about the room. _Must have been a fun night_, I thought smugly.

The girl began to stir so I quietly slipped out of the room and shut the door. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I started to walk down the hallway and as I looked up, I saw a figure pressed against a door.

_Her._

Control yourself, Jeremiah! Say something! "Oh- um, hey." Then I waved. Who waves anymore?! Nice stuttering too man, way to play it cool. Dammit, I felt like I was in middle school again, asking my crush out for the first time.

"Hey," she said back, her eyes focused intently on my face. "I thought you and Conrad would've left by now?" "We're on our way out, I forgot my charger," she held it up in her hands and gave a little shrug. Something no one else would've noticed, but I did. I always noticed her.

I became less nervous and decided to push my luck. "Oh yeah I forgot, Belly can't go anywhere without forgetting something…" I stated, even adding a little smirk. Wrong move.

"Don't call me that! Wipe that smirk off your face too!" she snapped. I think I even saw her start to come towards me, but she stopped herself at the last second.

I felt everything drain out of me. I tried not to let it show, but I was shocked. Belly had a temper, everyone knew that, but rarely had she ever directed it towards me.

I needed to say something, apologize, anything, and I had just opened my mouth to do so when my bedroom door opened.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuckfuckfuckfuck._

Why now?! KathyKatie had to come out now. Please God, tell me she had clothes on! I glanced around and saw she was wearing my shirt. Well, it was something…

"Jere, do you mind if I go and get something from the kitchen? We can have breakfast in bed!" she came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Help yourself," I told her, _and leave me alone._

She looked over at Belly, and her face lit up. "Well hey there, you must be Belly," she smiled.

"It's Isabel," Belly stated coldly. Shit, was there about to be a fight? Was I going to have to go get Conrad? Luckily, KathyKatie just nodded. She also paused for a moment, then shrugged and went to the kitchen.

Belly started to move after her, I guess going back to Conrad. Story of my life. I couldn't let this moment go. She had to know, I felt something. She had to know.

I grabbed her wrist, I held it tight until I could feel her bracing to pull away and I let go. I looked at her. At her beautiful face.

After all these years, she still took my breath. How her fine hair framed her face, wisps always getting in her eyes, her side bangs just a tad too long. Her eyes were fiery and full of rage, taking a little bit of the child that was still left behind in her out. Her lips were full and pink.

God, how I wanted to have those lips on mine. I missed that so much. I still dream about the hours we would waste away, just kissing.

Her cheeks were still dusted with freckles. She was long and lean, and tan. The white tank top she was wearing was light and flowy, perfect for this time of year.

I didn't say any of that. I just let go. She left me, she took off to Conrad. I called a soft "be safe," after her, but she was gone.

I stood there for a moment, all the air felt like it had been sucked out of me. I wanted to sit down, put my head between my knees, and cry.

I walked into the kitchen instead.

KathyKatie was sitting on a stool we had at the breakfast bar, eating what looked like a bowl of Belly's 100% pure sugar cereal. Oh well, I'd buy more.

"Hey," she said, not looking at me, instead her eyes were looking at her bowl. I just sat down on the stool beside her. "You love her?" Again, I didn't say anything.

She sighed softly, and I felt her staring. I glanced up at her, she was smiling sadly. "You don't know my name, do you?"

I flinched and oh how I wanted to just beat the living shit out of myself. I kept hurting everyone around me. I had left all my friends, Belly, Con, my mom, these girls. This wasn't the life I should be living.

"Fight for her."

I almost hadn't heard her. She said it so quietly. I looked up at her, I really looked at her. She got up and put her bowl in the sink, then came to stand by me.

"It's Kaylee," she whispered. She pecked me on the cheek and wished me good luck. Then she left.

**I thought it would be fun to kind of write the last chapter in Jere's perspective. I have a lot of fun with him. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Tell me what you'd like to see in the next few chapters, I haven't decided if I should write about their honeymoon, if I do it won't be long. Maybe just a chapter. Who knows. I have also decided I want to add a new character into the mix, whether it's one from the series or one I make up. Let me know if there is anyone specific you'd like to see!**

**Oh and I've decided I want to play a little game! Each week I'm going to leave a character's name at the bottom of the story, and in a comment, tell me the name of the actor you'd like to see play that character if this was a movie/TV show! I'll tell you whom I'd like to see them played by in the next chapter!**

**BELLY FISHER**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay so last time I updated I asked who y'all thought should play Belly Fisher if the series turned into a movie or a TV show. I like all of the actresses mentioned, but I would have to say Willa Holland would be my choice!**

The Honeymoon: Part 1

"The Dominican Republic?"

"Uh- well, yeah I just thought that-well that um, it would be nice for us to go somewhere nice, you know?" Conrad stammered out. "I mean I was only trying to make you happy. I have everything planned out… we have a car, a hotel, flight reservations. If you don't like it though I could always cancel…"

"No babe it's perfect! But, I mean can we really afford this? With you just finishing up medical school **(A/N someone tell me if this isn't right!) **and I just finished too, we don't have jobs…" I dwindled my worrying question down. "Belly," he said, "please don't worry about all that! If anyone should worry, it should be me, but there is nothing to worry about!"

How could I have been so stupid? Of course I'd known that Conrad wouldn't do anything to hurt us! I looked up at him and he looked down at me with sad eyes. _Shit Belly, first day of your honeymoon and you hurt your man's ego._ I closed my eyes, stood on my tip toes, and pressed my lips hungrily to his.

I started to pull away; we were in the middle of a public airport. Conrad wasn't having any of that though. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer into him, he draped his arms around my hips and I did the same to his neck.

"_Last boarding call for flight A538 to the Dominican Republic."_

I lowered myself back to the ground, winked at Conrad, grabbed my ticket, and headed towards the gate. I think he was still a little shocked from that last kiss. I had to admit I felt a little off balance and had to really work to keep myself upright. Honestly though, I felt like that after every kiss with Conrad.

I had already gone through the gate and I was walking down the hallway to the plane with my carry-on bag in hand when he caught up to me. "Um, Bells, you can't just kiss me like that then walk away!" I just smirked at him and kept going.

"Baby, wake up," Conrad said, gently shaking me. "Belly, come on get up we're landing. Bells, get up! ISABEL FISHER!" he finally shouted. I shot right out of my seat, "oh my God! Conrad we're on a plane you can't just shout!" He just shrugged. I looked around apologetically and then turned to look out the window.

I could see the ocean from here and it was amazing. The water was crystal blue and the sand was as white as paper. "Conrad look out the window it's so beautiful!"

"So are you."

I turned around in my seat and looked at him, blinking several times. I mean of course he had called me beautiful before but never just out of the blue like this. I liked it.

He looked at me, and it took my breath away. His eyes were blue, bluer than the water to my right. His face was so defined, his jawline perfectly sculpted. His eyelashes were so long and dark, I was jealous, the way the brushed his cheeks when he closed his eyes.

"I was going to wait- well, until we got to the room; maybe go to a fancy dinner. I can't though, so I'm going to give it to you now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little blue box. Tiffany blue. My eyes immediately filled with tears as I took the box out of his outstretched hand.

It was a charm bracelet.

It was gorgeous. It had an infinity charm on it, just like my necklace. It also had a wave charm, a sun, then two custom ones. The first was a "B&C" charm, the letters were pressed together and the next one was a heart with our wedding date on it. On the other side of the heart the word "forever" was inscribed.

The tears spilled over and Conrad gently brushed them away with his thumb. "It's so beautiful Conrad, thank you so much." I leaned towards him and pressed my lips to his. This kiss was sweet; none of the hurry that was in our last one in the airport was present.

He smiled at me and slipped it on my wrist.

I had a fleeting thought about my other charm bracelet, the one back in Cousins. _Cousins. Jeremiah._

No, Belly this is your honeymoon.

I felt the plane jolt as we landed on the tarmac and I grabbed Conrad's arm. He chuckled quietly and I pinched the skin where his forearm met his upper arm.

***fast forward***

We were standing in front of our hotel room, the air was warm and it smelled like salt water. I heard the familiar *ping* of the lock on the door when it had registered your key and I was about to step inside when Conrad grabbed my wrist.

"Not so fast my bride," he winked at me. Before I could ask what he was going to do I was being lifted up and carried over the threshold of the door. I giggled loudly and smacked him in the chest. "God, you're so cliché Conrad!"

"Yeah and you're violent!" This only made me laugh louder.

He set me down and I looked around the room, we had a suite, I could tell. The room was large, there was a small living area with a couch, two recliners and a TV, this area connected to the kitchen. To my left was the bedroom, connected to a large bathroom with a claw foot tub and his & her sinks.

"I think it's pretty nice, the views great…"Conrad mumbled. "Conrad!" "Hmmm?" he asked, glancing over at me. "Stop talking."

I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him roughly to me, my lips crashed into his and I felt what I had back in the airport at home. The urgency, the rush. I suddenly felt panicked; I need to feel him on me, in me.

I yanked his shirt off quickly and pushed him into the bedroom. I could tell he was pleased I was taking charge and in between his kisses on my neck, I began to take my clothes off. I knew there would be no foreplay this time, we needed it too much.

As we fell on top of each other I couldn't help but feel complete. Satisfied.

**I think I have decided to continue the honeymoon portion of the story onward a little more. Yay! **

**Okay this time, I'd like to know who y'all would pick to play Conrad. Let me know in your comments and please rate and review as always!  
xoxox**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

"I've been looking at houses," Conrad whispered.

We were laying in our hotel bed, our legs tangled, my head in the crook of his arm, and me tracing patters with my finger on his chest.

"Really?" I asked giddily. "Where?"

"Well I know we have the apartment, but it's only one bedroom-" he looked at me shyly as he said this- "so I've just been browsing for little starter homes." "Babe, that's so great! It's actually feeling like it's all coming together now, it's real." He just nodded while staring at the ceiling. "I think we should stay at the cousins house the rest of the summer though, look for jobs, a house," he said as I got up to put a robe on. "Sounds like a plan, now, food." He laughed and shook his head and as he slipped out of bed I couldn't help but stare. Damn.

We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed the room service menu. "You don't want to go out Belly?" "Honestly I hadn't even thought about it, but yeah that sounds great. Let me get cleaned and ready and then you can have the bathroom and we'll go."

I slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned the water on in the shower and faced the mirror to brush the tangles in my hair. I flashed back to the summer before my sixteenth birthday:

_ My hair was hanging low, and from the backseat, all of a sudden, I felt Conrad touching it, running his fingers through the bottom. I think I stopped breathing. We were sitting in perfect silence, and Conrad Fisher was playing with my hair._

_ "Your hair is like a little kid's, the way it's always so messy," he said softly. His voice made me shiver; it was like the sound of water when it pulls off the sand._

I shivered once more and stepped into the shower. I massaged shampoo and conditioner in my hair and washed my body slowly, savoring the hot water beating down on me. I got out and blow dried my hair, leaving it all natural. I put some brown eye shadow on my lids and added black mascara; I walked over to my bag and slipped on a white sundress, adding my charm bracelet as the final touch. I walked into the living room and did a little twirl for Conrad, "You like?" I asked, laughing. He wasn't looking at me though, instead he had his phone flipped open and he was staring at the screen.

"Jere's gonna be at the beach house the rest of the summer too," he stated bluntly. I just blinked; Jeremiah had actually been the furthest thing from my mind at the moment, but suddenly everything that had happened back at Cousins came flooding back. _Should I tell Con what happened?_ No, I thought. I'm not ruining this.

Instead, I went to sit beside him on the couch.

"Dad called, said he 'hated to bother me' but he thought I should know the credit card company had called and that the card Dad co-signed had not been paid. He decided to do a little more checking up and found out that Jeremiah's landlord also hadn't been receiving his money for the apartment. Jere's basically homeless, the little shit."

I just rubbed Conrad's shoulder soothingly, he and Jere had been okay, they'd made amends after what had happened. But ever since Jeremiah had started drinking so heavily, I had the feeling Conrad thought of his father when he saw him.

"I called Jeremiah to bless him out, he took it. I told him we'd be staying there also and he got pretty hostile. Did something happen between you two? I haven't talked to him enough to piss him off yet," he said with a little smirk.

_Come clean. _"Nope, nothing happened." Conrad nodded, "I'm gonna go get ready. You look amazing by the way." I smiled and as he shut the door I went to stand on the balcony. This could get interesting.

***Jeremiah's POV***

I was going to be living with Belly.

Okay well, if you included Conrad… and I think they got a cat or something. But still. Belly and I in the same house.

Kaylee's words rang in my head, "fight for her."

That was exactly what I planned to do.

**Filler chapter, I know. Just something to remind you all I'm not dead. I need reviews guys! Seriously I get a ton of reads, please just take a few seconds to review! It makes my whole life! I asked y'all last time who you'd choose to play Conrad, I'm thinking a Chace Crawford/ Keegan Allen mashup!**

**Now for Jeremiah, so get to commenting!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Austin Butler.**

Chapter 10

*Conrad's POV*

The rest of the honeymoon flew by, we shopped- well Belly shopped, pictures painted by locals, little things for her mom and brother, I even saw her staring at a rattle in a local market we visited- we ate and danced, lounged on the beach… and in the bedroom.

I couldn't get enough of her, the way her hair always looked windblown and soft, the fierceness in her eyes, and the way she took slow breaths when she was asleep. She had me wrapped around her finger with every little thing she did.

Before I knew it we were pulling up to the Cousins house. I turned the ignition off and we both stepped out of the car and shielded our eyes from the sun, I walked around to the back and picked up two of the biggest bags and started to the house. My head whipped up when I heard the side door slam and Jeremiah came trotting around the deck with a big smile on his face.

He bounded down the stairs and just like he used to, bellowed "Ah! The newlyweds back so soon! Laurel told me she was worried you might just both stay down there the way you gushed about it!" I rolled my eyes, _wouldn't you like that, have Mom's house all to yourself and drown in the alcohol_.

He stepped forward and clapped me on the back, _did he really just fucking wink_? Then took two more steps and wrapped his arms around Belly. At first she looked shocked, stiff. Then it just got awkward. I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath when she patted him twice on the back the came to stand by me.

She grabbed one of the larger bags I had in my hand and started for the stairs, before I could protest she started to climb them and said "don't even think about it, just because I'm a women doesn't mean I can't help," over her shoulder. Jeremiah just kept smiling and shook his head like it was an inside joke. With one withering look towards him I took off up the stairs too.

*Jeremiah's POV*

I had no plan.

I idea of what to say to her, how to get her to be mine.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard two car doors slam, _It's Time._

I plastered a smile faker then Taylor Jewel's promise ring on my face and shoved my body out the sliding glass door. As I rounded the house I felt like I had hit a brick wall. Dammit, couldn't she have one flaw? Standing there in the afternoon sun in blue jean cutoffs, a tank top, and her well-worn converse shoes, she looked beautiful.

How is that possible? I had a flash back to the summer of Belly's 16th birthday, when Bells, Steven, and Laurel had just arrived.

_Her hair was swinging around all over the place and her legs looked miles long. She was wearing cutoffs and dirty sneakers. Her bra strap was sticking out of her tank top, I swear I had never noticed her bra strap before. She had this funny look on her face, a look I didn't recognize. Like shy and nervous, but proud at the same time._

"Ah! The newlyweds back so soon! Laurel told me she was worried you might just both stay down there the way you gushed about it!" wincing at how loud it came out. I hit Con on the back and then pushing my luck went up to Belly and wrapped my arms around her. She patted my twice on my shoulder and before she could slip away I whispered, "I'm glad your back, home safe." Her eyes met mine, pure fire. Then she went to Conrad and grabbed a bag out of his hands.

Without looking back, almost stomping up the stairs, she said with independence leaking from her tongue, "don't even think about it, just because I'm a women doesn't mean I can't help." Same old Bells, different day. _Different summer._

I thought the summer back when we were just 16 and 17 was going to be different. Back when I felt we had time and a chance to be together. Now we're 23 and 24, less time, but that hope is still there for me. Maybe it won't ever go away.

*Belly's POV*

That sonofabitch! He had completely crossed the line! Conrad had been a mere three feet away and he had the audacity to say what he said to me?!

We were going to have to talk, and soon.

I was sitting on the edge of mine and Conrad's bed, my hands balled up beside me. Why? I was completely devoted to Conrad! Why couldn't he accept that? My thoughts were interrupted when my cell phone rang. A picture of my mom and I was on the screen, _Mom. _

I pushed answer, "Hello?"

"Hello Isabel. Have you arrived back in Cousins yet? I trust you had a lovely time on your honeymoon." Typical. All business. We weren't going to talk like school girls, that was what Susannah would've been for. "Yeah mom, we had a great time. I brought you back a few things." "You didn't have to do that Isabel, I'm glad you're back safe." I smiled gently, "thanks mom."

"I also called to ask a favor, as you know Steven had that internship at L&L Construction this summer. Well he broke his foot last night, so he's going to be out of commission for a while. I was thinking about sending him up there, with the rest of you kids. I hate for him to be stuck with me."

I sucked in my cheeks, just another person added into the mix, "Well mom it's going to be kind of a full house-" I heard her sigh and knew I had said the wrong thing- "but he's more than welcome."

The last thing I needed was Steven butting in, I was handling this. It's one thing if I knew he'd be oblivious, but that wouldn't be the case.

My mother and I said our goodbyes and I decided to go tell the boys the news. I crossed the hall and banged on Jeremiah's door, "FAMILY MEETING!" I hollered. Skipping down the stairs, I was surprised to see Jere and Con in the kitchen… together. "What's the Belly button hollering about this time?" Jeremiah asked with a smirk on his face. I stuck my tongue out and felt Conrad's arms tighten around me.

"Steven broke his foot, he'll be up here for the rest of the summer." After all the "whoops" and "Fuck yeah Steve-O's backs!"

"Yup, the gang's back together."

**Who would play Laurel?**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back?! I don't have many followers, but I want to apologize to the ones I do have. I've been a shitty updater from the start. I could feed you bull excuses but I'll save you from that. Thanks for reading!**

_"Yup, the gang's back together."_

***Belly's POV***

Oh boy.

I was in the kitchen cleaning up the breakfast dishes, when I heard a car door slam then a few seconds later, another.

Here goes nothing.

I know Steven was my brother, and I loved the boy, but could I not have one thing? Conrad and I had things to do and I don't need this summer to be about "guy time." Jeremiah didn't come around much, we had all shared an awkward meal the night Conrad and I had gotten home from our honeymoon, and we had learned our lesson. From then on Jeremiah ate late. Con and I sat down at 6:30ish every night, chatted about the events of our day, and ate a delicious meal that Con usually made. It was never spoken that Jeremiah couldn't eat with us. It was just like lunch in highschool, really. An unspoken agreement, you established where you sat and moved on.

But Steven doesn't know, I thought. The tension and clipped sentences spoken few and far between among Con, Jeremiah, and I. Steven had no idea that was going on, no one did. I guess it would be something we'd have to work on.

I heard the back porch sliding glass doors open up and I quickly dried my hands and walked in to the living room. Mom was dragging duffel bags with old school team names and a large bookbag in. She looked exactly the same. If you looked close you could see faint crows feet in the corners of her eyes, and her red nail polish was chipped, but she was my mom. Bach straight and mouth set in a determined line, even passing her on the street, you would know she was someone to count on, no bullshit.

"Hey mom, here let me help you," I said, rushing over to grab something. "Nonsense," she stated, not even out of breath, "just go help your brother." I slid past her and out onto the deck, glancing longingly at the pool, water completely still, and started to descend the stairs. I had just reached the bottom, gaze still averted to the waves crashing on my right when I heard a "Hey Bells, wait uh, BELLY STOP!"

I turned my head just in time to see a body in front of me, a flash of silver slightly hutting out. _Crutches._

Down I went.

I stretched out my hands to catch my fall, but it ended up only doing more damage. I felt my wrist lock and something popped, my knees scraping the pavement. "FUCK," I yelled.

"OH shit Belly are you okay?!" Steven asked, "MOM! Come quick!" "NO Steven don't I'm fine," I stammered, tears stinging my eyes, but it was too late and I heard what sounded like multiple footsteps on the stairs.

"Isabel what in the world-" mom started.

Jeremiah was over in a flash, _what a gem_ I thought with clenched teeth, and had my hands in his, pulling me up. "Are you okay?" he asked, brushing my hair out of my face and holding my hurt wrist delicately in his hand. "I'm fine!" I snapped, jerking my wrist back and wincing from the pain. I could feel eyes in the back of my head, my mother and my brother questioning my sudden change in attitude.

"Just get Conrad," I said, shaking my head.

"He's gone for a run Belly maybe we should get you to a hospital," Jeremiah spoke quickly. "Jesus I'm not dying okay! I'll wait for Con! He can just fix it here," I yelled, spinning around to face Jeremiah. "You don't get to be worried about me anymore," I whispered, poking him in the chest. "Just go hit the bottle."

"Isabel, WHAT is going on?!" my mom asked, obviously agitated.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said, my voice steady, eyes still on Jeremiah.

***Conrad's POV***

Why is everyone outside? Why is Belly holding her arm? Laurel looks pissed.

I jogged up the wooden stairs connecting the beach house pathway to the sand. I slowed to a walk, pulling my white tshirt out of my running shorts and pulling it on, shielding my eyes to try and get a look at what was going on. I reached Belly, grabbing her elbow, and noticing she closed her eyes tightly as I did so.

"Bells? What's wrong?" I asked, moving to clap Steven on the back and wrapping Laurel up in a big bear hug. "Oh-it was-uh it was nothing, I just tripped…" she stuttered.

"Correction," Steven broke in, "she busted her ass." Belly's eyes turned to ice and I immediately got chills. "You've been here 15 minutes and it's like nothing's changed! Little ole Belly button still the brunt of everyone's jokes. Whatever, I'm going to go wrap this," she stated, her words dripping venom.

What was going on?

"Belly, wait-" I started, moving after her.

"No, I got this," Laurel said, coming in front of me and pushing a hand to my chest.

I just let her go.

***Laurel's POV***

"Isabel, tell me what's going on right now," I said, pushing my way into the bathroom, a rag full of ice in my hand. I pressed it gently to her wrist and combed my fingers through her hair.

"This summer was supposed to be about Conrad and I," Belly whispered, glancing over at me and blushing slightly. "Our time. I'm not ready to be sixteen again. Left out, made fun of. This is the real deal, Con and I have stuff to get done and I just don't think I can deal with this.

She was my daughter. The one who used to sit her little body on the counter in Beck's bathroom and do her makeup, "smoky eye" I think is what they called it. The one who's had her heart broken time and time again.

"You and Susannah should be here, helping… Jeremiah needs so much help," she said, leaning against me.

"Oh Belly, that's you now. Only you can help."


End file.
